Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver is one of the eight main characters of Victorious. He is Jade West's boyfriend and seems to be the leader of the gang. Because of his talents and good looks and particularly his fluffy hair, he is very popular with girls (as well as young adult women). He also seems to be very calm, wise, and mature at most times. His talent is acting and can be described as a pretty boy. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Appearance Beck is very attractive and, because of this, he gets a lot of attention from other girls and even young adult women, such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn; the female ambulance driver in Jade Dumps Beck; and Katie, the female director in The Wood. As seen in A Film by Dale Squires, when he says he will be able to get some cheerleaders to come over and talk to Robbie, he seems to be aware of the effect his looks have on the opposite sex. However, Beck stays pretty modest about this, and it seems that he only takes advantage of his appearance to make Jade jealous. He's known to be labeled as a "pretty boy" because of his appearance. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features, as mentioned in Freak the Freak Out, Locked Up!, Helen Back Again, and Driving Tori Crazy. Jade even mentioned on TheSlap that she would be taking his gel and other products with her on a trip that weekend so that he "wouldn't look good while she was gone". Such is his hair's reputation that Tori Takes Requests #8 was dedicated to seeing if Tori could make it look unattractive. Personality Beck is very kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, mature beyond his years who seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered quite weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Robbie's car in A Film by Dale Squires, helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, and did Tori's stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori. Although Beck is probably the most normal and sane of all the characters, he doesn’t talk much and seems to be fairly quiet. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets." He takes acting very seriously, and believes that acting is really about "not acting at all, but letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments..." (The Wood). Another thing that indicates his quiet, independent personality is the fact that he lives by himself in an RV, instead of with his parents, so he can have his own rules. Not much is known about his family or history. Beck is a very talented and highly respected actor at Hollywood Arts. Although it has been shown that he can play the guitar, sing, and dance, he seems to be much more focused on acting than music. He got second place in Sikowitz's method acting challenge in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and can also speak in different accents very well. Despite his relationship with Jade, Beck seems to enjoy the attention he gets from other girls (Pilot, Freak the Freak Out, and The Wood) and rarely brings up the fact that he already has a girlfriend without someone else (usually Cat or Jade) mentioning it first. Beck does not seem too concerned with how this attitude affects Jade, often dismissing her whenever she brings this up, and seems to enjoy rilling up her jealousy and letting her draw her own conclusions. Compared to his girlfriend, Beck does not seem to get jealous very easily, being rather uncaring with regards to Sinjin flirting with Jade, but this could be more due to how unlikely it is that Jade would return Sinjin's feelings as Beck appeared somewhat put out by Tori flirting with Moose. Being the seeming leader of the group, Beck seems to take charge a lot and be the mediator, such as when he ripped up Cat's copy of the Sky Store catalog in Robarazzi to help her move on and gave Jade a time out in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. In Locked Up!, he was the one to hold the door open for everyone and guide them to the truck to escape, and in the episode Helen Back Again he was the one to take charge and tell Helen that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts. He also seems to be quite protective of the gang, especially of the girls. One example of this is when he grabs Jade to lead her to the exit of Sikowitz's class, as he thought there was a fire in the Pilot, grabbing Tori and Jade's hands in The Breakfast Bunch so they won't slip, shielding Cat from the earthquake in André's Horrible Girl, or even protectively holding Trina in Car, Rain & Fire from a fake fight he masterminded. He sometimes calls his friends, including Jade, "you kids," showing that he is regarded as being in charge, a role that he seems to share with Tori. One of Beck's most remarked upon character traits in that he is "unscareable" with several episodes (most notably iParty with Victorious) demonstrating that nothing truly seems to faze him. In spite of this, he is shown to be scared of many things in a multiple of other episodes; a close up of Trina's butt in Wi-Fi in the Sky, her extreme strength in Freak the Freak Out, Jade throwing her scissors in Jade Gets Crushed, Helen Dubois in Helen Back Again, the abandoned street in Terror on Cupcake Street (a particularly egregious incidence since Tori herself wasn't scared of the thugs), Jade's increasingly psychotic attitude in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (another egregious incidence since he'd earlier laughed off the fact that André was scared of Jade), and the doinks on Brain Squeezers. That which appears most important to Beck is his great hair, having a wide array of gels and other products to keep it at its normal level of fluffiness and luster. Such is his love for his hair that he arrogantly thought to even challenge Tori's winning streak and made the bold claim that she could never style it in an unflattering manner. When she showed she was capable to, ironically thanks to Beck's own words providing inspiration, Beck appeared to have a minor mental breakdown. Relationships with Other Characters Jade West (2008- present, on-and-off: Girlfriend) Beck and Jade have been boyfriend and girlfriend for over three years. Their relationship can be rather confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger over the most trivial of things, while Beck is friendly and laid back. However, Beck does have his moments, frequently teasing Jade to provoke reactions out of her. In contrast to Jade's neuroticism, Beck is largely passive in their relationship, a dynamic best shown in One Thousand Berry Balls. While Beck does show signs of romance towards Jade, other moments hint that he does not love her as much as she loves him, often dismissing her complaints about the girls that he allows to flock around him. They broke up briefly in Jade Dumps Beck, after Jade became jealous over Beck's friendship with socialite Alyssa Vaughn. She quickly regretted it and tried to get him back, even enlisting Tori Vega to help her do so. By the end of the episode, Beck admitted that he missed her and never stopped loving her, and they got back together. Throughout the series, Beck seems to have a lot of control and authority over Jade. He is the only person that can reach her and make her be (somewhat) polite. Although she refuses to do what anyone tells her, she is quick to obey Beck, and seems to respect him and long for his approval. They're frequently seen holding hands, hugging, and/or kissing in the background while other events are going on. Beck is not as possessive of Jade like she is with him, however he does have rare protective moments, such as when he directed her out of the classroom in the Pilot because they thought there was a fire, and when he protected her from the soldiers in Locked Up! Beck also loves to incite Jade's jealousy. That said, there are moments (Wi-Fi in the Sky, The Wood, Ice Cream for Ke$ha, The Bad Roommate, and Brain Squeezers) where Beck enables Jade's terrible behaviour or doesn't call her out on it (The Great Ping Pong Scam and Beck Falls for Tori). In The Worst Couple, however, the two's constant arguing came to a head and they broke up, rarely interacting since then. In Tori Goes Platinum however, following Jade giving Tori her rightly earned spot back, Beck is non-verbally very impressed by Jade's maturity. In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Beck realized that he still loves Jade, so he ran onstage to Jade, after she sang a song dedicated to him. He admitted that he missed her, kissed her in front of the whole school, and they got back together. Since then, they have gotten a much more strong and stable relationship, they no longer fight and they have become more intimate and affectionate than before. (See: Bade) Tori Vega (2010-present: Close Friend) Tori and Beck very close friends, and it was revealed in Tori Goes Platinum that Beck seemed to harbour romantic feelings for her (though for how long and how intensely is ambiguous). Tori respected Beck and Jade's relationship when they were a couple despite kissing him in Pilot. A large factor in how easily Tori and Beck interact is their similar personalities, both being largely laid back, unafraid of Jade, and level headed, which is what allowed Beck to realize that Mason Thornesmith was making Tori put on a diva act. This similarity however is implied to be a reason why Jade hates Tori so much, as many, seemingly including Jade, seem to think that Tori and Beck would make a perfect couple, especially given that both seem to confide in the other and go to them for advice quite frequently. In Beck's Big Break, it is shown that Tori cares for him when she gets him his part in a movie back, and in Beck Falls for Tori Beck does Tori's stunt for her when she is afraid to. Beck often stands up for Tori, like in Helen Back Again and Locked Up!. They both have each others' backs and both care for each other. For example, in The Gorilla Club, Beck was very caring and protective of her, giving her advice on how to take risks as an actor, and helped with her audition for a movie for three nights. In the episode Driving Tori Crazy, Beck drove Tori when she had no way to get to school. In Tori Goes Platinum, Beck and Tori almost kiss after Beck tells her she is awesome; however, Mrs. Vega interrupts them by coming into the living room. Beck tries to kiss Tori again later in the episode, but Tori says she doesn't feel right about kissing him, because she considers Jade to be her friend (much to Beck's confusion), and she wouldn't hurt a friend’s feelings by kissing her ex-boyfriend. Tori's own interactions with Beck suggest that she may have loved him at one time, but her feelings towards him are now purely platonic. In Opposite Date, Beck invites Tori on an "opposite date" to help do away with any lingering awkwardness that might exist between them, which both greatly enjoy. When they are asked by a patient at the animal hospital if they both had feelings for each other neither one deny it, but seem to view each other as nothing more than good friends. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2008-present: Good Friend) Although Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show), and they are seen sitting together at lunch often. They have never shown a reason for not liking each other. Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. Beck may also think Cat is funny as seen in Beck Falls for Tori when he chuckled when Cat felt sad that there wasn't going to be a funeral. Cat says she admires Beck, thinks he has great hair and loves him as a big brother. She called him "really cool" on TheSlap.com in a post. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together, most notably when the two kissed in A Film by Dale Squires, because Jade knows Cat would never do anything to hurt her and Beck's relationship, or possibly thinking that Cat and Beck would never be a couple. In André's Horrible Girl, Beck is seen protecting Cat from the earthquake. (See: Bat) ' Robbie Shapiro '(2008-present: Good Friend) Robbie and Beck are great friends. It can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year. Also in A Film by Dale Squires, Beck helps Robbie fix his car, which served as a bonding experience for the two. Beck respects Robbie and seems kinder towards him more than the others (even though he does joke at him at some points in the series), and Robbie doesn't feel weird around Beck like he easily would next to everyone else. Beck was also the only one who knew to bring Robbie a watermelon to cheer him up in The Hambone King. (See: Reck) André Harris (2008-present: Best Friend) André and Beck are best friends, despite not being frequently seen in each other's company. In Jade Gets Crushed, André was really worried about upsetting Beck, and did everything he could do hide his crush on Beck's girlfriend, Jade. When approached by Beck and Jade the same episode, André panicked when Beck suggested that they (Jade and André) listen to the song together, quickly saying he didn't do anything. The only time these two have ever fought was while acting (Car, Rain & Fire and The Wood), and have had no legitimate problems with each other (on screen). Beck and André's opposing reactions to fear and danger counter each other nicely, since Beck plays it off cool, while André freaks out under even the tiniest pressure. In Locked Up, Beck tries to calm André down, as well as take care of him when he gets bitten by a Vampire Moth. For Sikowitz's play in Tori and Jade's Play Date, Beck and André portrayed the identical twins Tommy and Carter Swain. (See: Bendré) Trina Vega (2010-present: Acquaintance; Frenemy) Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest, Freak the Freak Out, and Terror on Cupcake Street that he isn't too fond of her. He, like all the other characters, didn't seem too thrilled when Trina invited herself to go to the beach with them (but likewise didn't seem too angry). Then after the horrible experience in the RV, she told him she thought it was stupid, taking back her comment of how cool it was. In Freak the Freak Out, he wasn't happy about taking care of her and was the first to say they were leaving. It was revealed in The Worst Couple that Trina has a crush on Beck and thinks that they would make a perfect couple because they are both "hot and talented." In Car, Rain & Fire, Trina spreads a rumor saying that she was dating Beck just to get more popular with boys, and she kisses Beck. Beck later kisses her and asks her out on a date, although later in the episode it was shown to be a prank the boys played on her. In Tori Goes Platinum, Trina flirts a bit with Beck, and Beck laughs, amused by the mayonnaise on her face. In The Hambone King, Trina jumps into Beck's lap (while Beck doesn't seem too eager about this, he doesn't tell her to get off) and snuggles up with him. Trina comes downstairs in one of Beck's slap videos, commenting on how good the cereal he had made was (the video being filmed in the Vegas' House). Much like André, Beck appears to be on friendly terms with Trina and considers her a friend, if not a close one. (See: Brina) Sinjin Van Cleef (2010-present: Friend; Acquaintance) Beck refers to Sinjin as his friend in The Worst Couple, and sticks up for him in The Bad Roommate. Although the two aren't very close, they appear to get along okay, and don't have any huge problems with each other. In one of Sinjin's sock puppet segments on the slap, Sock Puppet Sinjin explains to Sock Puppet Jade that, "You belong to Beck. And Sinjin don't cuddle what ain't his," showing that in his mind, he has respect for Beck and Jade's relationship, despite his crush on Jade. And in Victori-Yes, Beck and Sinjin go to a drag race together, where Beck is surprised to learn he and Sinjin actually have a lot in common, and admits that, although he wasn't sure about hanging out with him, he thinks Sinjin's pretty cool. On TheSlap, where Sinjin tweets that he had an awesome "man-date" with Beck and hopes to do it again sometime, Beck replies, "Anytime you want... as long as you don't call it a man-date." Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present: Teacher; Friend) Beck, along with the rest of the main characters, is shown to have a good relationship with their acting teacher, Sikowitz. Beck sometimes doesn't understand Sikowitz's habits but considers him a good teacher much like the rest of his class. Sikowitz seems to regard Beck as a good actor but, in a sharp contrast to everyone else, doesn't appear to view him as anything special, having passed over Beck for the leads in many plays, most notably in Rex Dies. (See: Beckowitz) Beck's PearProducts Black PearPhone XT. Black PearPad 2. Songs Duets Season One Cv.jpg|'Finally Falling' (with Tori) (Tori the Zombie) Solos in a Group Number Back Up Vocals Season One *''Favorite Food'' in The Diddly-Bops **'Singers:' Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie **'Back Up With: 'André Season Two *''I Want You Back'' in Locked Up! **'Singer:' Tori, André, Cat, and Jade **'Back Up With:' Trina and Robbie Season Three *''Shut Up N' Dance ''in April Fools' Blank **'Singers:' Tori, Trina, Jade, Cat, and Robbie **'Back-Up With:' André Trivia *Beck was the first main character to be absent for an episode (his first absence being in The Birthweek Song). He was also the only male main character to be absent for an episode. *He is the only main character to kiss Jade (though it seemed like Robbie and Jade kissed in The Bad Roommate, their lips never touched). *As of Car, Rain & Fire, he has kissed every girl in the main cast. *His screen name is 'GotBeck', a play on Got Milk?. *He has several fish in a 10 gallon tank (which he did not realize had to be cleaned). *Beck and Jade, as of Jade Dumps Beck, have been dating for a year and eleven months, but after getting back together, they were a couple for almost three years until The Worst Couple. They are back together for a third time as of Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. *To get his hair so fluffy, he has stated that he uses a quality shampoo and conditioner, as said in Locked Up!. According to TheSlap, he also uses an array of gels and products to style his hair. *Beck seems to attract girls with his hair like Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz in Freak the Freak Out, the girls who admire him in A Film by Dale Squires and two Yerbanian women in Locked Up!. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. It is named The Silver Streak. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry,' even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, and Jade has also been seen wearing one that matches this one. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car, a 1967 Pontiac GTO. He also owns a pick-up truck. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is "On the Waterfront". *According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. *Beck can be seen in the theme song playing an electric guitar. He never plays it, or any instrument, in the show however. *Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there. He said it was just an iCarly episode. Ironically, he does not interact with any of the main trio in iParty with Victorious and very oddly does not seem to recognize Spencer in the hot tub. *Beck wrote the short film in the episode A Film by Dale Squires. *It is noted in A Film by Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. *Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. *According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Coincidentally, Avan himself was born in Canada. *As seen in Beck Falls for Tori, Beck chews on his pen. *As seen in many of the episodes, Beck likes to make Jade jealous and tease her, as her reaction seems to amuse him. *According to Jade in The Wood, Beck likes having his tummy tickled. While Jade seems to think that this is a special and intimate secret between the two of them, Beck, Tori, and André view it as something everyone likes. *Beck likes buffalo nuggets (as stated in Freak the Freak Out). *Beck has some mechanic skills and seems to know a lot about cars, as seen on TheSlap where he fixes his own and in A Film by Dale Squires where he fixes Robbie's. *As stated on the Slap, Beck does not like refrigerated mussels. *Beck doesn't drink water from mountain streams (because he thinks the water contains fish pee). *On TheSlap, he has mentioned having a Great Aunt Ruthie (picture gallery from Tori the Zombie). *According to André on TheSlap, he is famous for his grilled BBQ ribs. *According to his TheSlap page, Beck's hair is too thick for him to wear a baseball cap over it. *Beck is one of six characters who can drive. The other five are André (Ice Cream for Ke$ha and Driving Tori Crazy), Trina (Tori the Zombie and Driving Tori Crazy), Jade (Jade Dumps Beck, Car, Rain & Fire, Driving Tori Crazy and Opposite Date), Robbie (A Film by Dale Squires), and Cat (Cat's New Boyfriend). *Beck's family seems to dislike Jade, as his dad said for Father's Day he wanted Beck to break up with her and he said in Locked Up! that his aunt refused to take them to Cancun when she found out that he was planning to bring Jade along. *He is the only student who did not interact with Lane, the guidance counselor. *According to an update on TheSlap, his fashion style is inspired by 1980s teen movies. Despite this, Tori Takes Requests #8 has Beck undergo a light breakdown when Tori styles his hair in the style of the '80s. *He seems to be the only one who isn't scared of Jade (though Tori and Trina might share this). *He is the only main character who has not cried at all on the show revealing him to be very emotionally stable. *Beck is the only main character who has not mentioned a sibling. It is likely that he is an only child. *He is the only main character who has not made any of his own videos on TheSlap. He does not have any video segments and his profile video was shot with Jade. *He likes to drink hot sauce, and is apparently unaffected by the spiciness (seen in The Breakfast Bunch). *His parents have never been shown on the show (except for his father's hand) but have been mentioned a few times in the show. *Beck is the only main character who never had a scene at Nozu. *He has a black PearPhone XT. *His house has a swimming pool. *He bought his RV from Fat Biscuit, a rapper who, after having stomach surgery, is not longer fat (Survival of the Hottest). *He has an epiphany in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, realizing he was more into difficult girls, because it's not easy, and "easy's boring." *Beck is the last person in the series to post on TheSlap during a cutscene in Victori-Yes. *On some level, he could be considered a "satellite character" more than a main as most of his stories involve him playing second fiddle to either Jade or Tori or concern Bade's tumultuous relationship. Even Beck's Big Break had more focus on Tori than on him. Gallery External Links *About Avan Jogia Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck